


Second Date

by Bluecrayon



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrayon/pseuds/Bluecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko has been uncomfortable and somewhat frustrated lately. The problem? Her roommate, Mako. Since their first "date" together, Ryuko's realised she has feelings for Mako - deep feelings. She knows there's only one way to fix it. Whether it goes well or not, she must confront Mako and confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryumako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/gifts).



> Inspired by the many fanfics from tumblr user Ryumako.  
> 

Ryuko shifted uncomfortably in the hallway. The waiting was nothing unusual; Mako was always pickier about what she wore whenever they left the apartment together. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Ryuko, and she questioned it at first. Why the sudden sense of apprehension around Mako, someone who she trusted and cared about so much, someone who she would even call her first real… friend? It was strange, the way she felt, considering Mako was the one who could also make her feel so at ease - so peaceful.  
  
It hadn’t taken long for Ryuko to realise, through her own little blushes and stutters, the depth of her feelings for Mako. She liked her, _really_ liked her. Ryuko wanted more. She longed for the contact of someone she cared for, someone who'd return her affections. Did this make her gay? She’d never had a crush on a boy before, but then she’d always been too preoccupied to concern herself with sex, never having been close enough to anyone to develop those kinds of feelings in the first place. Until now. The awareness was a little daunting. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, but she’d be lying if she said it didn't evoke some sense of dismay. What would people say about her? _Matoi Ryuko? The headstrong tomboy, the short-tempered loner, turned out to be a lesbian? Yeah, big surprise..._ Wait till Nonon heard about this.  
  
She noticed she had absentmindedly started fidgeting with the drawstrings of her hoodie. She needed to relax, clear her head. She tried to push all the unfavourable and judgemental thoughts from her mind and focus on something else – anything else. Just as she felt it was beginning to work, the excited sounds of preparation which emanated from Mako's bedroom shifted her attention back to reality.  
  
Once again she closed her eyes, but it was useless. All she could think about was the sensation of Mako’s touch which still resonated in her mind from the last time they’d hugged one another. All she felt was the girl's heartfelt embrace and the sweet, alluring scent of her strawberry shampoo. Ryuko’s thoughts raced, as she started to lose herself in the moment, she felt her face and chest becoming flushed and her mind entranced, leading her down an all too familiar path. The memories had slowly but surely trickled into her fantasies, and with eyes closed, she imagined wrapping her arms securely around Mako’s waist. Gently now, they would lay their bodies down, Mako’s soft breasts against her own, lips meeting to affirm their passion, hips working together slowly...  
  
“Mmm…” she conceded quietly to herself. Her knees emitted a small, involuntary shudder as she gave to the desire with the most fleeting sense of guilt. _This probably made her gay._  
  
Ryuko planned to reveal her feelings to Mako soon, today even… she just needed to pick the right moment. And although she wasn’t sure of the extent of Mako’s own feelings, Ryuko knew inside she'd never cared for anyone the way she cared for Mako.  
  
The bedroom door swung open, and the girl stepped out dressed in a vibrant pink sweatshirt with a bunny print and dark-blue denim jeans, appropriate for the mid-afternoon weather.  
  
"Ta-da!" she announced brightly, before taking Ryuko's hand in her own. "So, what do you think?" she asked, obviously referring to her outfit and looking up at Ryuko expectantly.  
  
Ryuko wasn’t prepared for the girl’s sudden touch, and compounded on her thoughts prior, blushed furiously. The only response she was able to emit was a small stutter, as her eyes darted back and forth about the room, as though transfixed by something only she could see.  
  
"Ryuko-chan?" Mako queried. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Realising how she must look, she reminded herself who it was standing in front of her and was able to regain some semblance of composure.  
  
“Ahem. Yeah, ah, sorry," she coughed, wishing she could hide her face. "You look great, Mako,” she met the brown doe-eyes of the girl, offering her a warm and genuine smile, “really, you do.”  
  
"Aww, thanks, Ryuko-chan. You look really nice too," she said, returning the smile wholeheartedly.  
  
"Wha- this? This is just the same crap I always wear."  
  
“Mmm, nope," Mako shook her head vehemently. "If you decided to wear it, it can’t be crappy,” she said.  
  
"Okay, Mako, if you say so."  
  
“So, where are we going to go?”  
  
"Well, since we went into the city on our first date, I think it would be cool to, I dunno, go somewhere more... quiet this time,” Ryuko replied, dropping the word “date” to try and gauge a reaction from Mako.  
  
She recalled their first date not too long ago. Though Ryuko understood that Mako hadn’t meant to imply a romantic outing, she couldn’t help but to imagine it as such. Their night had ended with the trio watching a cheesy horror movie together on Satsuki's couch. It was the happiest Ryuko had felt in a very long time, even if she’d felt a little guilty enjoying herself too much as Mako had frequently snuggled into her side in order to avert her eyes.  
  
“Oh, it's pretty quiet at Satsuki-sama’s house," Mako said excitedly, still referring to Satsuki with the esteemed honorific, even after Satsuki herself had informed her it wasn't necessary.  
  
“That’s true, she does normally keep the place pretty low-key. But we just hung out with Satsuki not long ago, remember. Besides, it'd be kinda weird to have a picnic at someone else’s house don’t-cha think, Mako?” Ryuko chuckled. "We're supposed to be trying to think of picnic places."  
  
Despite what she might say, Ryuko did enjoy hanging out with her sister, although only still getting to know her. She had hoped, however, that this would be more of a private outing for the two of them.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Mako said. "Have we got all the food?"  
  
"All right here," Ryuko gestured to the basket on the floor. It belonged to Sukuyo and was packed with an assortment of specialty, home baking she'd loving gifted the duo.  
  
"Hmm, quiet places,” Mako said, with her hand to her chin.  
  
"Well, I kinda had this place in mind…" Ryuko started.  
  
"Oh, you did? Whereabouts?"  
  
Ryuko grinned happily, her sharp teeth cutely pronounced at the corners of her mouth, and with the smaller girl’s hand still held firmly in her own, they began making their way towards door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuko’s new motorcycle was nothing fantastic: it was simply what she was able to afford right now. Not that it mattered. What mattered was it was hers. What mattered was she could go anywhere she wanted, whenever she wanted, without having to resort to stealing. More importantly, at present, was the fact that it could seat two people and a picnic basket.  
  
Mako secured her light-blue open-face helmet and pulled the visor down. Having been on a few rides with Ryuko before, she stood ready to ride in the pillion position. Ryuko had never cared too much about safety in the past, but now that she owned a bike more powerful than a scooter, and Mako was a frequent passenger, Ryuko had insisted on keeping her safe with a helmet. Of course, Ryuko herself would never use one: she loved the wind in her hair, and besides good helmets were expensive. That is until Mako had pleaded with her, eventually using her own argument against her.  
  
“Are you really not going to tell me where we’re going?” Mako asked, her tone pleading.  
  
Ryuko smiled to her before putting on her own red helmet of a similar style and taking her place on the bike. She really did want to tell her; it was hard to say no to that adorable face, but she had planned to keep it a secret. She knew Mako would love where they were going, but she figured it'd be even better if there was a surprise involved.  
  
“I could try to describe it to you, but it might ruin the surprise,” Ryuko said, looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse Mako’s best pout still clearly visible through the helmet's visor. She wasn't making this easy. “Trust me, you’re going to love it, even more, when we get there.”  
  
“Well, alrighty then,” she said, pout slowing disappearing. And with that, Ryuko thrust her foot down on the kick-start.  
  
Like a stubborn teenager refusing to rise from bed, the bike gave little more than a splutter and remained silent. Ryuko glared at it, hoping today was not going to be one of those days. If she kicked it too hard she figured she might actually break it, owing both to her life-fibre-enhanced muscles and the sheer age of the thing. However, not enough force and the bike was wont to kick back on occasions too. A second attempt proved more successful, and she turned to Mako, signalling her join her on the back.  
  
“Are you ready?” Ryuko asked over the bike’s idle chugs.  
  
Mako, instead of answering, placed her hands on Ryuko’s sides and nodded, her head against Ryuko’s back.  
  
“Alright,” she said. And with that, she lowered her own visor and kicked the bike into gear.  
  
Ryuko started off at a moderate pace, as she normally did when riding with Mako. Only when she reached the open road did she open the throttle up some more. Her hands gripped the handlebars tighter and she began to lean the bike into the corners. The rush of adrenaline she got as the road and scenery started to rush by made her feel powerful and alive.  
  
Mako’s hands gripped tightly to Ryuko’s waist and she began to get more comfortable, her body moulding to the shape of her back. She began following Ryuko’s lead, leaning with her into the corners, their actions fluid as if partners in a dance. They were going so fast; they must've been approaching the outskirts of the city by now. She followed once again as the older teen leaned further forward to make better use of the bike's fairing. The thrill was always incredible for Mako, as she watched the trees and traffic fly by from over Ryuko's shoulder. The road seemingly twisted every which way as they began to climb in elevation as well. As excited and dangerous as she felt, she knew she was perfectly safe as Ryuko handled and manoeuvred the bike with the utmost skill. The intimacy she felt connected to her like this was unparalleled. How brave and strong her Ryuko-chan was. No one else she knew could do so many of the things she did with such devil-may-care confidence. No wonder she'd developed a crush on her so fast. If only she could truly express how grateful she was to have Ryuko in her life now. Mako wanted to hold her forever, kiss her, and tell her everything would be okay. Only one thing stopped her.  
  
She'd never had a real friend before, Ryuko was literally the first. What if Ryuko didn't want to be in a relationship with her? What if she rejected her and thought she was weird? That would compromise their friendship for sure. She wasn't going to risk losing Ryuko over some silly crush. Sure, she'd kissed her once, but that was different. She was barely able to remember anything she'd said at the time; she wasn't even sure what had come over her. She knew now. The emotion she'd felt had welled up into something beyond her control. It'd all been beyond her control. There was absolutely nothing more she'd be able to do to help once Ryuko took off to fight. Ryuko might die, she recalled thinking. They all might die. That was enough for her. She'd be damned if she was going to let her go without a kiss. Granted, the execution could've maybe been a little better, taking Ryuko - and everyone else who happened to witness it - by surprise and probably leaving her more bewildered than inspired. Still, it can't have hurt that much, right?  
  
Lost in thought, Mako started paying attention again as Ryuko began to slow the bike down and pulled off the road. She felt Ryuko's muscles in her back move as she sat up straighter again before coming to a stop a distance off the road. Looking around, Mako realised she didn't know where they were, they must've been further from the city than she'd thought. The afternoon sun drew long shadows out of the trees which flickered to and fro as they moved gently in the breeze. The spot seemed otherwise rather unexceptional.  
  
"Where are we?" Mako asked.  
  
"We're here," Ryuko answered happily, pushing down the stand and beginning to dismount. "Well, not quite, but we're close."  
  
Mako removed her helmet and placed it next to Ryuko's before grabbing the picnic basket and taking a better look around. Standing on the bike's foot peg to get a better view, she began to see.  
  
"Oh wow! Is that... ?" Mako began to ask.  
  
"Yup, sure is," Ryuko answered. "Come get a better look." She took Mako's hand and began to lead her until they were no longer in view of the road. They didn't have to go far before they came to a small crest where Ryuko stopped.  
  
"Ryuko-chan, you can see the whole city from up here," Mako said wide-eyed, mesmerized by the view.  
  
"Pretty much. This is somewhere I used to come to be alone and think. It's like a lookout over the city, but I don't think anyone else comes here."  
  
"It's beautiful, I love it."  
  
"Well, shall we?" Ryuko gestured to the picnic basket still in Mako's hand.  
  
"Absolutely, let's eat!" Mako pulled out the picnic blanket from the top of the basket and laid it out over the dry ground.  
  
They began to eat, talking and laughing between themselves, often sharing food and feeding each other, but rarely taking their eyes off the spellbinding view the city cast before them. The entire city was winding down as the evening approached; not that it ever really slowed to any great degree; factories continued to emit their translucent haze, and the streets still pulsed with life as rich and poor alike began to spill forth, seeking respite from their toil however they could afford.  
  
As Ryuko reached for one of the last pieces of baked confectionery, her hand came to rest over Mako's, which had moved to pick up the same pastry. Ryuko turned quickly to see it placed over the girl's smaller hand, and her gaze lifted to meet Mako's eyes. Mako mirrored her movements and soon the two were staring at each other. Ryuko didn't move an inch.  
  
"Mako..." she said after a time, closing her eyes and turning her head away as she lifted her hand out of the basket. "There's something I need to tell you," she said, turning to face her again, opening her eyes with a look of absolute sincerity, her voice tinged with distress.  
  
"Mako I..." she began as her hands began to tremble slightly. "Since I've known you, I've felt... well, lately I've been feeling..." she fumbled her words, unable to begin getting the message across. She could feel the heat rising in her face and was unable to maintain eye contact.  
  
"Ryuko-chan, I know."  
  
"It's just whenever I see you, whenever I'm around you, I get..." she trailed off again. "Even when you're not around, you're always on my mind, Mako. I see you in everything I do."  
  
"Ryuko-chan, I know," Mako said a little louder.  
  
Ryuko stopped and looked Mako in the eyes once again. "I... you... know?"  
  
Mako smiled and nodded very subtly, her cheeks red but her gaze unfaltering. Now they both sat in a kneeling position, and she took Ryuko's hand and placed it on her lap, resting her other hand over top.  
  
"I feel the same," she said.  
  
"Mako, I'm in love with you," Ryuko said emphatically, finally able to get the words out, her momentary confidence betrayed only by her hands still shaking lightly.  
  
It was as if all Mako's dreams were realised there in that moment. And with those simple, heartfelt words she felt her heart erupt in an almost violent sensation of colour and intensity. She was so ecstatic she wanted to jump and fling herself at Ryuko and plant the biggest kiss on her face, but the air of tranquillity their conversation held kept her rooted to the ground and fixed upon the girl opposite her.  
  
"I'm in love with you, too, Ryuko-chan," she said simply.  
  
Ryuko continued to stare, simply in awe of what was transpiring before her. Without even realising she began leaning forward very slowly.  
  
"Ryuko-chan," Mako said softly, slowly moving forward as well, "do you... want to kiss me?"  
  
"Yes," Ryuko breathed quietly, mere inches from Mako's face.  
  
She closed her eyes to kiss Mako, and the younger girl did the same, anticipating the sensation. As they moved together very slowly, the first thing to touch were their noses, which brushed lightly off one another as they adjusted. Ryuko made contact with Mako's lips and held there for a second before beginning to move her mouth against them. She noted how soft Mako's lips felt, softer than her own, and she began to push a little more. Now she could taste her too, the scent she'd come to recognise and become infatuated with, now it was on her lips, the sweet fruity essence of strawberries filling her senses, now it was hers. She relished it.  
  
Ryuko slowly broke off the kiss, opening her eyes again as Mako released her hand.  
  
"Mako," she said, her voice rough and breathy.  
  
"Ryuko-chan."  
  
"That was... really cool," she said, the sensation leaving her feeling considerably intoxicated.  
  
"I liked it, too," Mako said softly.  
  
They continued to stare for a while, taking each other in. Ryuko looked at Mako as if seeing her again for the first time. She never knew how deep someone's eyes could be. Beneath the large brown eyes she saw entire oceans of hopes and dreams. Her aspirations, and everything she'd ever been told she could, and could never be. The girl born into nothing, who'd never had anybody to love her save her own family, had so much love inside of her. Ryuko felt she felt she could get lost in Mako for days.  
  
Eventually, Ryuko leant forward again and delicately brushed some hair to the side of Mako's face.  
  
"I'd like to kiss you again if that's okay," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Mako said, "I'd like that."  
  
Ryuko moved to kiss Mako again, this time, more confident. They met a little quicker than before, and Ryuko worked her mouth slowly, beginning to suck on Mako's upper lip. Mako let out a small moan as she felt Ryuko's hand move to her thigh. Ryuko took this as a sign she was doing something right, and continued with more passion, opening her mouth a little until their tongues met. Slowly she moved her tongue over Mako's as the girl allowed her into her mouth. As she explored, their tongues began to intertwine. Moving her hand in small circles on Mako's thigh, the girl moaned again, louder this time, into her mouth.  
  
Ryuko felt herself quickly becoming heated and moved her body closer to Mako who shifted to a sitting position. She wasn't there for long, however, as Ryuko continued forward, and Mako pulled her in. Laying down on her back, Mako placed her hands on Ryuko's hips as the taller girl lay over her with one of her legs between Mako's. With their mouths still connected Ryuko let out a low grunt before pulling back again.  
  
Breathing heavily, Mako whined at the break in contact as she stared into her eyes with a look of desire Ryuko hadn't seen in her before. Ryuko moved in again to kiss at Mako's chin, her lips tracing the line of her jaw and down her neck. She continued to pepper Mako with kisses, her hand finding the smooth curve of her body beneath her t-shirt, and the younger teen began to roll her hips, looking for more contact. Ryuko pushed at Mako's sweatshirt and t-shirt, moving them up to her shoulders, and with Mako's help the garments were soon discarded.  
  
Ryuko stared at Mako's bare chest, not the least bit surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra, but no less engrossed.  
  
"God, Mako," she said, "you're so fucking hot," as she took hold of her ample breasts, their lower bodies now moving with each other.  
  
"Ohhh, Ryuko-chan," she moaned.  
  
Quickly, Ryuko pulled off her own t-shirt, before moving to unbutton and aid in the removal of Mako's jeans.  
  
Ryuko leaned in and began to kiss Mako's breasts, moving her lips to suck on her erect nipples. Mako moved her hands up Ryuko's back and pushed them into Ryuko's thick, dark hair. Ryuko's hand move down over the girl's smoothness before finding the waistband of her undergarments. She paused there a second before grazing over the top of her panties. At this, Mako let out a gasp and made a more aggressive thrust with her hips. Ryuko noted how wet and warm her panties were, and it turned her on even more.  
  
Tenderly, she slid her hand beneath them and made contact with Mako's sex. This elicited more gasps as her hand started to brush gently over her wetness, Ryuko's fingers making their way down and back up again. She began to move her teeth over Mako's breasts, lightly giving her little love bites between kisses.  
  
"Ahh, yes," Mako cried, as she inhaled.  
  
Ryuko's fingers moved to draw small circles around her clit.  
  
"Ahh, Ry-Ryuko... Mmm," she said. "I'm so... I'm... ahh."  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Mako," she breathed.  
  
Mako pushed at her panties and Ryuko obliged her, pulling them down the rest of the way. She moved her hand in again and began to move deeper into the girl's sex. She gently inserted a slender finger inside her, beginning to work it in time with Mako's motion.  
  
Ryuko only had her own experience to judge how to proceed from here. She looked to Mako whose breaths were coming short and fast. Mako met her eyes, pausing for only a moment between breaths to give Ryuko the tiniest of smiles. Very slowly Ryuko pushed a second finger into her sex, working the two as one.  
  
"Ahh, Ryuko-chan, yes!" she cried, "I'm going to... ahh."  
  
Ryuko slowed down to match Mako's motions, making her movements more pronounced and deliberate. She could feel Mako clench tighter as she took deep breaths.  
  
"'Atta girl, yeah. For me," Ryuko husked.  
  
Mako opened her eyes a fraction to hazily peer at Ryuko who hadn't taken her eyes off her.  
  
"Yes, oh god, Ryuko, ah, ahHH!"  
  
Mako came hard on Ryuko's hand, her fluid coming fast in a short burst, followed by another.  
  
Ryuko slowly removed her hand; it was coated in Mako's juices, but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. As Mako opened her eyes again, Ryuko gave her a smile, and she returned it with heart. Repositioning herself a little, Ryuko leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Ryuko-chan," she said.  
  
"I love you too, Mako," she kissed her again deeply. And again, as they both smiled into the kiss. "I love you so much."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, having all but completely redressed for the sake of warmth, they simply lay, looking into each other's eyes. Mako felt she could see beyond the strong blue, past the brazen delinquent, into worlds she knew Ryuko had so far kept only to herself. She saw a great deal of pain in her eyes. But also a yearning for life - to try and make things better again and live a normal life - to be happy. Mako knew there was so much more inside Ryuko which she rarely showed. She felt privileged knowing she'd chosen to share herself with her today.  
  
"Ryuko-chan, look," Mako said excitedly, sitting up.  
  
Ryuko looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set over the hills far away, casting out its final dramatic display of orange and gold, setting the sky alight.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Mako continued.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Ryuko said, looking up at her.  
  
Mako turned to look at her for a moment, then frowned.  
  
"Ryuko-chan, no! That's so cheesy!" She playfully hit her on the arm.  
  
Ryuko realised it hadn't sounded nearly as suave as she'd imagined in her head. _Idiot. Why did she think that would sound good?_ She resolved to blame it on the life fibres in her brain. _Must've knotted or something._  
  
She sat up beside Mako, silent for a while, before she let out a small giggle and a snort. Mako started giggling as well, and soon the two were laughing loudly. When their laughs died down, Mako placed her hand in Ryuko's, and their fingers interlocked. She leaned in and rested her head between Ryuko's shoulder and breast as they continued to watch the sunset. Nothing more needed to be said; Ryuko felt an overwhelming sense of contentment.  
  
She began to feel tears rolling down her cheeks, some landing in Mako's dishevelled bob - she couldn't help it, she just felt so happy. Mako seemed to notice, but instead of saying anything simply pulled her closer, nuzzling in, and cooed softly to her.  
  
They stayed this way for a while after the sun had set, and the sky was still a brilliant shade of pink when Ryuko asked if Mako was ready to leave.  
  
"Whenever you want," she said warmly. Her smile then turned to a sultry smirk as she began to trace her hand over the outline of Ryuko's collar bone. "Maybe when we get home I'll give Ryuko-chan a little something in return."  
  
Ryuko felt her heart beat quicken as they both got to their feet. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she said mischievously, a sharp, little tooth making itself seen once again. She kissed Mako on the top of her head before starting to ready herself for the ride home.  
  
"Thank you, Ryuko-chan," she said as they made their way back to the bike, picnic basket in hand.  
  
"For what?" she asked plainly.  
  
"For the best date ever," she said.  
  
"Ha ha, now who’s being cheesy."  
  
They laughed as they donned their helmets and mounted the motorcycle once more to ride back down the winding road, illuminated only by the bike's single headlamp and the very last of the dying sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3. Yeee.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I started writing this in December for ryumako Week, started by Tumblr user pure-red-wine. But then I got super busy and kinda forgot about it... whoops. Until a couple of days ago! ehhh  
> Turned out way longer than I expected as well, but whatever.  
> Shout-out to all the ryumako blogs on tumblr, I love you all <3  
> http://blue-cray0n.tumblr.com/


End file.
